Episode 20 (E2)
"Beside The Dying Fire" is the tenth and final episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 20th episode overall. It premiered on July 6, 2017. Synopsis "The fate of the community is decided." Plot Three Hours Earlier Joanne enters the clinic, looking around. Suzanne is absent, and she knows there is some kind of commotion going on near the Council. She goes over to Bruce and checks his pulse, then frowns and shakes her head, knowing what has to be done when people pass. She quickly goes over to the locked door and begins undoing the lock. "I'm sorry you had to go Bruce..." She mumbles, as the lock collapses to the floor and creates a loud banging, the door creaking open. Joanne steps back with a gasp and wide eyes. "Oh no..." The door immediately opens as walkers growl and grab at her. Joanne screams and tries to slam the door, but she fails as the walkers tackle her and pull her. She pulls the door shut as she is pulled in and devoured, her screams going quiet as she falls down the stairs. Three Hours Later Night has entirely fallen as Trace and Amy rush to the infirmary, Ashley still laying in Amy's arms. They sprint across the darkened and almost desolate looking community until the back is in sight. "Finally, there it is!" Trace smiles and reaches the building with the other two, opening the door and going inside. The moment they enter, Ashley is set down by Amy, and she wobbles as she tries to stand. However, they hear growling and look around. "What the-- growling...? It sounds like..." Amy mumbles. "W-Wait... where's B-Bruce...?" Ashley's eyes widen. Quickly, the undead Bruce and Suzanne appear from around the corner, and the previously locked cellar door open as the zombified Joanne and various other walkers pour out. "OH SHIT!" Amy backs up in terror. "What the FUCK?!" Trace is dumbfounded as he reaches for his gun. However, Ashley grabs his gun off of him and pushes them back. "G-Go, I'll hold them off." "No, Ashley! Come with--" Trace is stopped. "I said GO!" Ashley pushes them both out. "Tell Jake... thanks for being a good friend." She slams the door shut as the two simply watch. They hear no gunshots as the girl is seemingly devoured inside. Saddened and terrified, they run off to warn the others about the walkers in the infirmary. They see the funeral service up ahead, as Rolland is at the front reading a eulogy for the deceased Devon. "EVERYONE, WALKERS!" Trace screams. "GRAB YOUR GUNS!" Multiple people mumble and get up in confusion. "What the hell...?" Jake raises an eyebrow. "Trace, what are you talking about?!" Maria hastily stands up. "Wait wait, what's going on?" Pete approaches the two. "Calm down you both, where are the walkers?" "The infirmary... is filled with them...!" Amy pants. "Bruce and Suzanne... are dead... Joanne too..." Trace pants. "And... th-they... they got Ashley too..." Jake's eyes widen before he feels tears well in his eyes. "They... w-what?" "Hold on, hold on. Walkers? Tons of them? In the infirmary?" Rolland chuckles. "You must be joking--" Suddenly, Devon's zombified corpse jumps up with a growl, tackling Rolland down and ripping his throat out in one bite. Multiple people begin panicking before a handful of people grab there guns. With tears in her eyes, Hannah shoots her undead husband in the head. Distraught and unable to think clearly, Jake looks at Rolland's dying gaze and shoots him in the head as well. Most people begin calming down, though plenty of them have still run away. "Wait... where's our children?!" Allen suddenly panics. "P-Patrick?! Johnathan!!" Donna begins calling out. Ethan looks around before sniffing the air. "Is that... smoke?" "Guys, guys, guys!" Suddenly Mike runs over and pants, holding a shotgun. "The back fence... it's cut open! And there's a huge fire near it...!" "Wait, what?!" Dwight grabs a rifle and hurries off. "Everyone, come on, we must defend the community!" A handful of people follow Dwight until they reach the fire, and they stop. They see Patrick standing in front of the fire, holding a knife and standing over a corpse. Upon closer inspection, everybody notices that it is Johnny's corpse, having been stabbed multiple times. Patrick smiles. "Don't worry, everyone, he's gonna come back. '''I didn't hurt his brain." Allen collapses to his knees in shock as Donne falls to the ground crying. Quickly the two hug each other. Jake approaches in shock, staring at the young boy. "You... you '''killed your own brother?!" He asks, too stunned to fully process the situation. Patrick shakes his head. "People don't understand the other people. That's why all the other people live in the infirmary basement. That's why Mr. Devon is around, that's why I cut open the back fence. That's why I tried to start a big campfire. You all gotta learn to understand the other people. That's why I helped Johnny, he said he wanted to be a helper and learn about the other people too." Nobody really knows how to respond, before someone calls out. "WALKERS! TAKE AIM EVERYONE!" Quickly, a handful of people hold up there guns and see walkers coming. Several from the infirmary, several from the back, and plenty from fallen, burned logs that the fire had destroyed. Shooting down the walkers, Jake turns around and sees Patrick simply sitting, poking at Johnny's corpse. The boy is twitching, and Jake knows he's about to reanimate. He swiftly aims down and puts a bullet in Johnny's head, to end his suffering. Patrick looks up with, wide, angry eyes. "No! You can't, not my brother! You killed him!" "No, you did." Jake doesn't even hesitate, but his hand shakes as he puts the gun to Patrick's head and fires. The second twin collapses dead before him, and Jake can only sniffle as he kicks both bodies into the fire. The moment he turns back around though, he sees a walker coming for him from the infirmary. One he recognizes. Ashley. He feels tears running down his face. She lost her family. She lost her boyfriend. She was alone, and she didn't know what to do. Now here she was. Jake wipes his eyes, knowing she didn't deserve this. With a sob, he shoots her in the head. "Shit... the Colony has fallen! Retreat, retreat! We must escape!" Dwight yells, as he and many others begin running for the exit. Jake simply looks all around him, crying even harder. The community was fallen, his friend was dead, and so many people were basically about to die in seconds. All in the span of a couple of days, and shit already hit the fan worse than it ever had. He didn't even notice Ethan grab his hand and pull him, as he was pulled away into the dark, dead night, leaving the ruined Colony behind as the only sounds that accompanied them were the gentle chirping of crickets. Deaths *Joanne (Alive, Flashback) *Ashley Ridley (Alive and Zombified) *Devon (Zombified) *Rolland *Johnathan Watters *Patrick Watters Trivia *Last appearance of Bruce. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Suzanne Perkins. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Joanne. *Last appearance of Ashley Ridley. **Ashley is the fourth main character to die. *Last appearance of Rolland. *Last appearance of Devon. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Johnathan Watters. *Last appearance of Patrick Watters. *Last appearance of the Colony. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Season Finale